Hayley
by varietyofwords
Summary: There just hasn't been a good time to tell either of them...Tate
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hayley  
Characters: Everyone (Tate)

Season: AU now that Kate's dead. cries

Spoilers: None for now. I might use things from past episodes.

Disclaimer: And we have just received breaking news…HG does NOT own NCIS! What a big shocker.

Author's Note: I wrote this a while ago so…yeah…Kate's not dead. Oh, and Hayley is…uh…seven years old.

Rating: T (bad language)

Chapter Title: Late

The flight attendant sends her a sympathetic look as she dials the phone number once again. It rings and rings in her ear and she still gets no answer. The little girl looks worried as she stares down the long hallway. Janitors clean the floors and business men catching the red eye flight rush past. The flight attendant, Laura is her name, looks at her watch once again.

10:59

Whoever this Anthony DiNozzo is, he is almost an hour late picking up…Hayley. She hangs up the phone after getting the answering machine. She doesn't leave a message. She's already left four. She glances down at the little girl and she stares back up at her. Her big brown eyes making it clear she's worried.

"Hayley do you know any more numbers for…," She checks the form before continuing "your dad?"

Hayley shakes her head no and yawns.

"Okay let's call your mom and ask her." Hayley nods and Laura picks up the phone.

She's about to dial the number when she hears a man's voice yell, "Hayley." Hayley's face lights up and she runs towards the man coming towards them.

"Daddy!" The man scoops her up in his arms and Hayley flings her arms around his neck.

"Hi munchkin." Laura gathers up the forms and heads towards them.

"Hi," he says when she stops in front of him.

She smiles and says, "I need to see your license before you can take her." He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. She compares the information on the form to his driver's license and hands it back to him. He slides it back into his wallet and then places the wallet in his pocket. "And if you could just sign here." He signs his name and then smiles.

"Is that it?"

"Yes. Bye Hayley."

"Bye," She says quietly back.

"Thanks." He tells her as he leads Hayley away from the gate and towards the baggage claim.

"I'm hungry Daddy," Hayley announces as the get close to the revolving doors.

"I am too. What do you want?"

"McDonald's." It's her favorite place and he can't tell her no even though his sick off it.

"Okay." He pulls out his cell phone and hands it to her, "Here you call Mommy while I get your suitcase." She takes it in her tiny hands and starts punching the numbers in.

"Hi Mommy…McDonald's…I don't know…Bye Mommy," are the fragments of the conversation he can hear.

He lifts her black suitcase off the carousel and places it on the floor. The cell phone is handed back to him and she says, "Mommy wants to talk to you."

"Hi Madelyn."

"You were late Tony."

"I know. I got tied up at work."

"I got the later flight so you could get there on time."

"I know Madelyn but…"

"It's past her bedtime Tony. She's going to be crabby tomorrow. No sweets before bed time. Make sure she takes her vitamins at breakfast. And…"

"She's allergic to chocolate. I know Madelyn."

"About the only thing you know about her Tony."

"And who's fault is that. I only get her for Thanksgiving and for the week of Father's

Day!" He says into the phone with each word his voice becoming louder.

"Tony…It's too late for us to be fighting. Bye Tony. Tell Hayley I love her."

"Will do." He hangs up the cell phone and drops it in his coat pocket. He grabs the handle of the suitcase in one hand and Hayley's hand in the other.

She hates it when they fight. Why can't her Mommy and Daddy be like her friend Olivia's? Mommy and Will don't fight either. And Anna doesn't have to fly to go she her Daddy. All she has to do is walk around the house to find Will.

She stands waiting as her dad tries to shove her suitcase in the trunk of the car.

"You're only here for a week." He says thinking she can't hear him but she absorbs every word. He finally gets it and slams the trunk. "Alright let's get going." He says with a smile on his face and she smiles back at him showing off the gap in her mouth as she opens the door.

"Lost a tooth, huh?"

"Yeah."

"How much did the tooth fairy give you?"

"Two dollars."

"Then you can buy us dinner." He laughs and she forces a smile even though she doesn't get it. He starts the car and the leave the parking garage and soon their outside of the airport heading towards their usual place.

As he drives the car off the highway and onto the exit ramp his cell phone starts ringing. He picks it up out of the cup holder and looks at the name on the screen. And the four letters he normally so happy to see now sends fear through his veins.

'KATE'

He presses the accept button and puts the phone up to his ear.

"Tony where are you?" Her voice is dripping with concern and he shudders at the fact he has yet to tell her. There just hasn't been a good time.

"I'm in the car."

"Are you on your way?" He has no idea what's she's talking about.

"What?"

"We're supposed to meet my oldest brother and his wife."

"Shit. Kate…" He curses himself for forgetting, double booking himself, and for saying a curse word in front of Hayley.

"You forgot…" She says quietly.

"Honey I am so sorry."

"I just call them and reschedule. We can't have dinner anyways…"

"Sorry Kate."

"Forget it. Are you coming by tonight?" He glances at Hayley who is looking out the window.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty tired."

"Um…okay. Well…I see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

"Bye Tony. I love you."

"Bye." And with that he shuts off the phone leaving a very confused Kate on the other end.

He glances at Hayley. He can't see her face only her neatly done braids. There just hasn't been a good time to tell_ either_ of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Title: Anywhere

Disclaimer: DPB and CBS own NCIS! Not me! The only thing I own is my imagination and that includes Hayley Nicole DiNozzo.

Author's Note: Thanks to Salem Navy, xXTequila.WriterXx, Jenn Ruest, iceicekatie, and chiroho! You guys made my day. Just so everyone knows I will be out of town Thursday night until Monday night (June 30th-July 4th). So I will not be able to update at all during that time. I'll try to get some thoughts down on paper while I'm gone but I'm going with my best friend so that could be a bit difficult. I'll try to get something up before I leave to tie you guys over. And now one with the story…

He's not sure what his is going into do about this. He knows if he tells Kate she would freak out and then leave and Hayley…Hayley would be…happy. He's not sure how she'd feel. He hopes she'd feel the same as when Madelyn married Will but he won't know until he tells her.

But the big question is would Kate like her?

Of course Kate would. Kate loves kids. They even had that discussion already. Three is what they decided. She's one of five and he's an only child. Right in the middle made perfect since. But would Hayley be considered in the three?

The elevator dings and he steps out. He sees the back of her head and smiles for a minute. But only for a minute because he knows he'll have to tell her soon. He heads to his desk with his eyes focused on the floor. He drops his stuff on the floor and sits at his desk. Turning on his computer he glances over at her. She looks up, smiles, and mouths, "Hey." But he looks back at his computer before she gets the last letter out.

As soon as he logs in on his computer the small box in the corner of his screen pops up.

'Soon-to-be-Mrs.D' says: what's wrong?'

He clicks on the box and types in

'Nothing'

'Come on Tony I know something's wrong.'

'Just leave it alone Kate.' There's no reply for quite sometime.

'Okay' Is her final message and then below it another message appears.

'Soon-to-be-Mrs.D has logged off.'

He looks up at her and tries to get her attention but before he can Gibbs walks in between them.

"Let's go we have a body." He throws Tony the keys but he's not paying attention and they hit him in the head.

"DiNozzo quit staring at your fiancée. We have work to do. And if see any PDA today you're fired."

"Sure boss," he says as he grabs his stuff and the car keys. He leaves them both behind.

Just as Kate is leaving the bullpen Gibbs asks her, "What's wrong with DiNozzo, Kate?"

"I'm not sure Gibbs." And that's the truth.

His cell phone rings and it says 'Jen's Cell' as the caller. He grabs his phone and gets as far away from the bullpen and Kate as he can.

"Jen?"

"Daddy?"

"Hayley?"

"Daddy I can't find Anna." Anna? Oh right her doll.

"I'm sure she's around here some where. I'm sure we'll find her. We'll look tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hayley can you put Jen back on the phone please." He waits for a few seconds until her hears breathing on the other end.

"Jen?"

"Sorry about that. She was upset and I could find it anywhere."

"It's okay. I think she left it in the car. Or it could be at my place."

"Or it could be at my place." He says into his cell phone. She didn't mean to over here. It just kind of happened.

"I'm hoping to get out of here by 6:00." Who would he be telling this too? And what of theirs would be at his place.

"I see you back at my place. I'll call if I have to work past then. Bye Jen."

Jen? Left something at his place? What times he gets off work.

Is doesn't take a special agent to figure out what's going on and why Tony wouldn't come over last night.

He has another woman. Suddenly she feels sick to her stomach and she has to get out of here.

She starts walking and once she gets to the bullpen she heads to Gibbs' desk.

Trying to hold back the tears and remain calm she tells him she's not felling good and she needs to go home.

He just nods his head and tells her he expects her back her tomorrow morning on time. She walks to her desk and grabs her purse and coat.

She needs to get away from here. Anywhere but here is fine.

She passes by Tony and he stops to ask her what's wrong but she pushes past and gets on the elevator. And once the door closes she lets the tears roll down her face.

Anywhere but here.

A/N 2: If you want more you need to push that little button and leave a review. It keeps me going and lets me know somebody likes my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Title: Questioning

Disclaimer: DPB and CBS own NCIS! Not me!

Author's Note: Thanks to xXTequila.WriterXx, Elizabeth, Salem Navy, a, WBH21C, sweetcj, chiroho, DannyMcCoyVikingChick, mrs sanders, iceicekatie, and jewelbaby for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to get this up. The airline lost my suitcase and I sent a lot of time on the phone trying to get them to find it. And then I had to write this chapter. And just so you know that next chapter's title is Explain if that gives anything away. Oh and just so you know: Madelyn is Hayley's mom, Will is her step-father, Anna is her half sister, and Jen is…well this chapter explains who Jen is. And now on with the story…

She's been avoiding him.

A part of her tells herself to let him explain who Jen is and the other part says that he's a cheating liar and she needs to breaking off this engagement.

Once a skirt chaser, always a skirt chaser.

But is the saying correct?

What if she's wrong and this is just some horrible misunderstanding?

She was eavesdropping after all…

Will she always have the fear that he's cheating?

HG

He corners her in the parking lot in between their cars.

"Tony…" she starts out but he cuts her off.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"Who's Jen?"

"My babysitter," He says quickly.

He realizes what he's said once its out of his mouth and he wishes he could talk it back. Both of them are quite for a moment until she finally finds her voice.

"Your what?"

He takes a deep breath and opens the passenger door of his car.

"Get in."

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain."

"Just get into the car Kate."

"No."

"Kate I'm trying to explain but you have to get into the car."

She gives in and slides into the seat. He slams the door and walks around to the driver's side.

He can't believe he slipped up.

HG

She follows him to his apartment, unsure of what he's got here and if she even wants to know. His words swirl in her head.

His babysitter?

He slowly opens the door to his apartment and its dark except for one light coming from the kitchen. He heads towards it, her following closely behind and her eyes fall on the woman sitting in front of a bunch of textbooks. She looks up at them and smiles.

"Jen this is my…fiancée Kate. Kate this is Jen."

'He hesitated! He's not supposed to hesitate,' her brain informs her.

"Hi," Jen says quietly and she says nothing in return. She watches him write out a check and hand it to the woman.

'What is going on?' She wonders.

Jen packs up her stuff and nobody says a word. He's to afraid to tell her. She's not sure what's going on. And Jen knows he hasn't told her about the sleeping child in the computer room.

And at last somebody says something as Jen picks up her last book and its not somebody in the room.

Instead it's a little girl standing behind her.

"Daddy?"

A/N 2: Want to know what happens? Then click that little button and leave me a review and I'll have it up as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Title: Explain

Disclaimer: If only I owned them….

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I've been in zombie mode. All I did was eat, sleep, and go to guard camp. Oh and I rewrote this about a billion times. So I hope it lives up to your expectations. Thanks to jewelbaby, Karieflybabe, mrs sanders, Cici, chiroho, ForensicsFreak1988, Roman Legion (make sure you read the last author's note) Salem Navy, Emerson, iceicekatie, AllHart, DannyMcCoyVikingChick, A, Theoretical, JennR, and ArodLoverus2001 for the reviews! I edited this chapter because Salem Navy and my big sis Julie pointed out to me that would be too fast so here it is. It's short but the next chapter will be longer. I promise. And now on with the story…

"Daddy?"

She looks from him to her and back again.

Finally he breaks the silence, "Hayley what are you doing up?"

But she's too busy staring at Kate to answer his question.

He comes over and picks her.

"Come Hayley. You need to be in bed."

"Who is she Daddy?" She asks him quietly.

"That's Kate. Now off to bed." She compiles and after he places her back on the floor she leaves.

"I'm going to be going now." Jen says. She pushes past them and heads out of the apartment.

He has a lot of explaining to do….

"You're a d…dad?" She says slowly not wanting it to be true.

He pauses for a moment before confirming it, "Yeah."

"How?"

"Well you see Kate when a…." She glares at him and he realizes that now may not be the best time to crack a joke.

"Her mother and I were…well um….she….we…"

She doesn't really care how.

"And you thought that it would be better if you didn't tell me?"

"Kate…"

"No Tony! I'm your fiancée! You aren't supposed to keep secrets from me! Especially when you have a daughter!"

She's screaming now.

But it doesn't matter because he hid a child from her!

It's not like she would have not accepted her. Yes it would have taken her a while but eventually she would have come around. Now she's not sure if she EVER will.

"When I told you I didn't want to know about your past relationships that doesn't mean I don't want to know about any children you have."

"Kate I'm sorry." She stares at him for a while before she abruptly gets up from the table and leaves.

"Kate…" He starts to say, "don't do this."

"I have to go. I need to leave."

She opens the front door and leaves him behind.

A/N 2: I'm not exactly sure where this is going so bare with me! I'm thinking only one more chapters seeing how I have a good idea for an ending but it all depends on what happens when I sit down to write. I think the next chapter will probably be it unless I decide to mess everything up. Anyways, review please!

Roman Legion I use to be totally into ancient history. I'm not exactly sure where that went but right now I'm really into Austria and Germany. All the Empire episodes are saved on my Tivo right now. I just haven't had the time to watch them. I'm either at guard practice or pigging out a restaurant with the guard.


End file.
